


You're My Home

by lissaann



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lissaann/pseuds/lissaann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's having a hard time with the "Mystery Spot" shoot. Jensen helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Home

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Oh, how I wish the boys were mine. Jared especially. But I don't own them, and I don't know them in real life, so I know nothing about their friendship or any other relationship that's happening. A girl can dream, though.  
>  **Spoilers:** 3x11 - "Mystery Spot" - general  
>  **Warnings:** : M/M sex (isn't that what the NC-17 warns for?), schmoop, angst (of course), use of the nickname "Smeckles" (because I just find it too bloody beautiful for words)  
>  **Author's Notes:** I started writing this just after the first airing of "Mystery Spot". I'd wanted to write a schoompy little piece for a while now, and this just kinda gave me the outlet I was looking for.

Jared wasn't acting like himself.

Jensen noticed Jared's gradual withdrawal over the week. He became aware that Jared wasn't always behind him as usual. Near the end of the week, Jensen didn't even see him at lunch, which set off some alarm bells because, well…Jared _never_ missed lunch.

He went over to Jared's trailer after grabbing lunch. He kicked at the door because his hands were full. To his surprise, there was no answer. _Maybe he's in the john,_ Jensen thought. He put the food down on the steps and went to open the door, only to find it locked. _Locked? The only time he locks his door is when he's not there, and I've checked everywhere else._ Jensen went through a mental checklist of places to look for a 6' 4" co-star and realized he'd already checked those places. He began to panic.

=====

Jared heard the knock on the door. He knew who it was, and even why he was there, but he just couldn't open it. He had locked the door immediately when he entered, knowing that Jensen would probably try to open the door.

He sat on his bed, all the way in the back of the trailer so that if anyone tried to look into the windows, he wouldn't be seen. He had taken some food from his small fridge, but was barely picking at it.

This shoot had been much longer and harder than he had anticipated. He knew after he read the script that this episode was practically all Sam. He would have to go from some heavy duty emoting to being completely stoic as the episode progressed. He wished they had been able to do the more stoic work earlier in the week so that he could relax a little, but the way the shooting schedule ran, it just wasn't possible. He felt those scenes were harder than Sam's usual emo-fest. The repetition, for the most part, was over. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Overall, though, the shoot had really drained him. He knew he shouldn't avoid Jensen, but felt he needed every ounce of energy he had for himself.

=====

Jensen was frantically asking the crew if they had seen Jared. No one had, but promised if they ran across him, they'd let him know Jensen was looking for him. He went over his mental checklist _again_ and checked all those places _again_ , but no luck. 

Lunch break was over, and everyone finished setting up. Just as Kim was about to ask where Jared was, he was at Jensen's side, just like always. Jensen grabbed Jared's arm and pulled him from the stage. "Jare?"

"Yeah?" he answered with no emotion.

"Where the fuck have you been? I've been looking all over for you!"

"I was…around."

"I didn't see you get lunch – did you eat?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Jare, please…"

He sighed. "I was in my trailer."

Jensen looked at him, surprised. "I checked your trailer. It was locked."

Jared just looked at him.

Suddenly, Jensen figured it out. "You were hiding?"

Jared nodded.

"From me?" Jensen tried to keep the hurt out of his voice. They had been together for over a year now, and he never expected Jared to act like this.

Jared sighed. "I'm sorry, Jen. Not from you. From everything."

"Jare." Jensen reached up and started to rub Jared's shoulders, which would normally calm him down. "C'mon, what's going on?"

Jared jerked away from Jensen's touch, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm just tired. I want to go home and sleep in our bed for a week."

Before Jensen could respond, Kim called Jared over to shoot the scene.

=====

Once shooting was done, Jared left to drive home. It was unusual that he drove in, much less alone, but he had to be on set extra early and Jensen had errands to run. Jensen had their normal driver pick him up, figuring he could just have Jared bring him home.

He tried to catch Jared before he left, but Jared was just too far ahead of him, and to top it all off, Eric was calling for Jensen to come back. He grew frustrated at not being able to catch Jared and only half heard what Eric was saying, nodding at what seemed to be the appropriate spots. Eric's last question was whether Jared was okay, because he too had noticed the changes in Jared. Jensen half-heartedly reassured Eric that everything was fine; all Jared needed was some rest.

Abandoned by Jared, Jensen apologized profusely to their driver, who told him it was no problem and brought Jensen home.

=====

Jared arrived at their darkened home, opened the door and without turning any of the lights on, collapsed on the sofa.

He knew he shouldn't have left Jensen on the set, but he just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He had heard Eric calling Jensen back and didn't want to wait.

He trudged up to their bedroom and changed into a soft, well worn t-shirt and sweats. He sat on the end of the bed, trying to rub the tension out of his neck. He wasn't really sure why he hadn't let Jensen give him a quick massage, but part of him wished he was here now to do so.

He walked down the hall to their office to check his e-mail, and closed the door of the office behind him.

=====

About 45 minutes after Jared left, Jensen arrived at the house. He was surprised at first that there were no lights on. Jared's truck was in the driveway, though, so Jensen figured he must be home. He went inside and turned the lights on, not expecting to find Jared in the living room. _Probably in bed,_ Jensen thought. He looked through the mail and checked the answering machine – Tom had called and wanted to know about getting together this weekend – and then went upstairs and walked down the hallway towards their room.

On the floor in front of the closet laid Harley and Sadie. Harley immediately got up and ran over to him. Sadie raised her head, but quickly lost interest when she saw Jensen. He looked around the room, puzzled. "Where's Dad, Harley?" Harley just looked up at him.

Jared was obviously not in the bedroom, and he didn’t hear the water running, so he wasn't in the bathroom.

Jensen looked down the hall and noticed the office door closed. Jensen and Jared had made a deal when they bought the house – the office would be a neutral space, and if either of them felt they needed to be alone, they could close the door and there would be no interruptions. He walked up the hall and stared at the door. He really didn't want to breach their safe space, but Jared had spent more than enough time alone. He wasn't normally like this. In the year they lived there, he had gone into the office maybe twice, and one of those times was to call his parents and tell them about his relationship with Jensen.

_You need to go in there,_ he reasoned with himself. _This isn't just something random. Something's not right. Jared will forgive you._

He knocked softly on the door and opened it. Jared sat in the room, his back to the door, not moving. Jensen slowly moved over to where Jared was, turned the chair Jared was sitting in around, and knelt in front of him. "Jared?" He placed his hand on Jared's shoulder.

Jared's eyes refused to meet Jensen's. "What about our deal, Jensen?"

"No. Something is wrong. I'm not going to sit out there and wonder what's going on and not know whether you're okay or not." He paused. "I'm worried about you, baby," he said softly. "Please talk to me."

Jared's eyes glistened a little before he tried to blink the tears away. "I'm fine."

"That's bullshit, Jare. You're not. And I don't understand why you're not telling me."

"Let it go, Jensen," Jared said forcefully.

"No!" Jensen didn't yell often, but he was frustrated. He knew Jared was hurting, and couldn't figure out for the life of him what was so horrible that Jared couldn't talk about it. "Jared, please."

There was a long pause. Jared half-chuckled and said, "Gotta keep my game face on."

Jensen froze. That was a line that they used jokingly when going to industry parties, when they had to put on their smiles and look their best. It sounded like anything but a joke right now. Jensen put his hand on Jared's chin and raised it so Jensen would be able to look him in the eyes. "What does that mean?"

Jared shook his head. "Whatever you want it to mean, Jensen."

Jensen thought for a moment, then realized what Jared was saying. "If this is your game face, it sucks." He took Jared's hands in his own and rested them on Jared's thighs. "Jared, c'mon. Talk to me. Please, baby. You don't need to have a game face for me."

Jared began to break down. "I can't…," he started.

"Shhh, baby. It's okay." Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and pulled him into a hug. He stroked Jared's hair and the back of his neck to try and soothe him.

"I…it's been too much this week," came Jared's choked words.

"I know, Jare. I know. It's been a tough week." He pulled his head back to look in Jared's eyes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Why haven't you talked to me about this?"

"I couldn't…needed to keep my guard up, my feelings in check."

"Jared, you never need to keep your guard up with me. You know I won't hurt you. You know that I love you with all of my soul." He brushed Jared's bangs out of his eyes. 

Jared buried his head in Jensen's neck and just sobbed, all of the emotions he had been holding in over the week pouring out of him. Jensen held him, murmuring soft reassurances that it was okay, and that Jensen was here.

"You scared me so much, Jare. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to stop your hurting. I hate seeing that look in your eyes." Jensen stood and took Jared's hand to pull him up. "Let me take care of you, baby."

Jared nodded and followed.

Jensen brought them to their bedroom, where he stripped Jared and started running the water for a bath in the specially built Padalecki sized tub. It was one of the things that Jared had insisted on before he moved in. He led Jared into the bathroom and Jared wearily climbed into the tub. 

Jensen grabbed the sponge and lathered it with the shower gel that Jared used, something tropical island-y. He had Jared sit up in the tub and gently washed his back, hands running over the smooth skin, working out the kinks in his back a little. Once he was rinsed, Jensen moved to Jared's chest, the same soft strokes. Jensen considered, but decided against playing with Jared, trying to turn him on, despite how tempting it was. He wanted this to be about touch, intimacy, warmth and relaxation. This was for Jared, to help him calm down. Once Jensen had finished, he pulled the plug on the tub, helped Jared stand and wrapped a plush towel around him. He dried Jared off as if Jared were made of porcelain, like he might break if Jensen used too much pressure. Once Jared was dry to his satisfaction, he led Jared to the bed and lay him down.

Jensen snuggled up behind him, wrapping his arms around Jared's waist. He nipped playfully at Jared's ear before whispering in his ear, "You're safe, baby. We're home. The shoot’s almost over. You can make it. I know you can.”

"Smeckles?"

Jensen chuckled softly. "Yeah, Jare?"

He rolled over to face Jensen and kissed him. Jensen could see the want in Jared's eyes. "I need you. I need you to make love to me."

"Are you sure, Jare? It's okay if we just go to sleep," Jensen offered, even though his body had started to react during the bath, and continued once he heard Jared ask him.

Jared nodded and began to suck on Jensen's neck. His hand found Jensen hard and began to stroke him. "Oh, god, Jen." Jared tried to meld his body to Jensen's. "God, you're so beautiful."

Jensen's hands roamed over Jared's form. Touching Jared's skin was a sensation that he craved, down his arms, over his chest, down over his sides and abs, his thighs. 

"Don't tease," he begged. "God, Jen, please don't tease. I need you."

Jensen's hand moved to Jared's cock feeling it grow rapidly in his hand. He began to stroke with one hand while the other hand reached down to gently tugged at Jared's balls. He sucked and licked his way up Jared's neck to his ear. "What do you want from me?"

Jared was panting as he tried to answer Jensen. "Inside me. I need to feel you inside me, Smeckles."

"Oh, yes baby." He kissed his way back down Jared's throat, nibbling on his skin watching the blooming red spots where his mouth was. Make-up was going to kill him the next day, but he couldn't stop. Every new bruise made him even harder. He moved his mouth down, licking and then gently biting on Jared's nipples. Jared pushed his chest up wanting even more contact. Jensen started spreading open-mouthed, wet kisses down his sternum to his abs and pursed his lips around Jared's navel. His tongue flickered into the dip of skin, pulling an incredibly obscene moan from Jared's lips.

"Jen, Jen, yeah," Jared gasped. He held onto Jensen's head, running his fingers through Jensen's relatively short hair.

Jensen worked his mouth around Jared's cock, down to his thighs where he again started with sucking kisses, watching the bruises bloom in red and purple. "Jare, mmmm, love the smell of you," he moaned as he inhaled deeply Jared's scent. He couldn't put words to the smell, but he knew he wanted to be surrounded by it all the time. Sweet, a little spicy and something so unique that was just _Jared_. Jensen licked his way from Jared's hole up to the tip of his cock in one long line and Jared began to pant loudly. "Gonna suck you down. Come for me, Jare." Warmth and wetness covered Jared's cock as Jensen's mouth engulfed him. 

Jared's hands found Jensen's hair, pulling at the short locks as Jensen's head bobbed. "Love you so much," Jared breathed out as Jensen worked his mouth over Jared, pushing him to new heights. Jared felt Jensen slide one finger, then a second inside him. Finding Jared's sweet spot, Jensen raked his fingers over it as Jared let Jensen know through just the sound of his breath that he was about to come. Jensen sped his mouth up, and with one last twist of his fingers, Jared was emptying himself into Jensen's mouth. Jensen licked up every last drop and moved up to kiss Jared, wanting Jared to be able to taste himself, which Jensen found very sexy. Jensen continued to kiss him as he worked one more finger into Jared, stretching him so he could give Jared what he begged for.

Jensen slid his fingers out of Jared and slowly slid his cock in. He gave Jared time to adjust to him before he began to thrust softly into Jared. 

"Look at me," Jared ordered. Jensen looked into his greenish-blue eyes and they locked their gazes on each other. "Wanna see you when you come," Jared whispered. "Want to look into your eyes." Jared took one of Jensen's hands in his own and interlaced their fingers, holding tight as Jensen continued to move into him. "Love you so much, Smeckles. So much. Everything I could ever want," Jared murmured. Jensen's hips sped up as he felt his orgasm growing at the base of his spine. "Yes, Jen. Yes. Come inside me, baby." Jensen's thrusts stuttered as his orgasm ripped through him. He kept his eyes on Jared as he had asked. Jensen collapsed on top of Jared, wrung out. "Never seen anything so beautiful as your eyes when you come," Jared whispered in his ear. "God. Love you so much. You're my home, Jen. Feel so safe with you."

Jensen moved off Jared over to the side, stroking Jared's chest. Jensen wasn't as good with his words as Jared was. He simply held Jared, and Jared knew in that moment that Jensen loved him. Jensen tucked his head underneath Jared's chin, ear resting over Jared's heart listening to his heartbeat lull him to sleep.


End file.
